


Marked

by angelcatsiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s10e09 The Things We Left Behind, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcatsiel/pseuds/angelcatsiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is stressed over the Mark of Cain, and you find a way to help him relax. Set after the latest episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

“Dean?” you called out, knocking on the door again. “Dean, can I come in?”

Silence greeted you. The same silence that had been with you in the Impala for the entire journey. “Alright, I’m coming in,” you announced, pushing the door open.

Dean was lying on his bed, headphones covering his ears, barely glancing up at you as you entered, and you sighed. You had just returned from helping Cas rescue Claire from that bunch of creeps, and all you could see in your mind was Dean kneeling there in the middle of the room, green eyes blank with shock, covered in blood and with the dead bodies strewn around the room. Sure, maybe those guys had deserved it, but Dean had lost control. He’d killed them, when you and he both knew that there had been other options.

You sat down on the edge of the bed. “Dean, talk to me. You can’t hide in here forever.”

He glanced at you briefly, but didn’t respond. “Dean?” you asked again.

He yanked off the headphones. “What do you want me to say, Y/N?”

You sighed. “Dean, I know you didn’t have a choice…”

“No, I did have a choice,” he growled. “I let the Mark take over, it let it control me because I’m not strong enough to stop it. I could have got out of there without killing them, you know that. This thing is taking over again, and I can’t stop it. I’m turning into that monster again, Y/N, and I can’t…”

You leaned in to kiss him softly, cutting him off. It was a soft, gentle kiss, your lips brushing slowly before you pulled back again. “Dean, it’s alright. I know you can’t control it.”

  
“That doesn’t make it alright,” he replied. “Seriously, Y/N, one of you has to take me out. There’s gotta be a way for me to stay dead without going dark side again. Maybe Cas can do something.”

“Not yet,” you insisted, resting your hand on Dean’s knee. “There’s got to be another way to stop this, and keep you alive. And I’m not going to rest until I find it.”

Dean shook his head. “Y/N, if you don’t stop this, I’m gonna hurt people. I’m gonna hurt you, and I couldn’t live with myself…”

“Shh.” You kissed him again, your lips lingering against his for longer this time, the kiss more heated. Your tongue brushed his lips, slipping inside his mouth as you shifted position so that you were kneeling on the bed, making it easier to reach him. When you finally broke away, you lifted your hand to caress your boyfriend’s cheek softly. “It’s gonna be ok, Dean. There’s nothing we can do right now. Right now, just relax. Let me take care of you.”

Dean reached up to tuck your hair behind your ear. “Y/N, please… I can’t hurt anyone else. I can’t.”

“You’re not gonna hurt anyone right now, are you?”

“No.”

“Then just relax,” you insisted. “Just for a little while. Cas and Sam are busy figuring out where Claire’s going to stay. We’ve got plenty of time. We can figure this out with them later. But for now…” You tugged at the base of his shirt, and Dean gave in, lifting his arms to help you get the shirt off. You ran your hands softly over his chest, feeling him relax beneath your touch.

Dean lay back on the bed, his hands on your shoulders, pulling you on top of him. You pulled off your top and tossed it aside, before leaning down to kiss his jaw. Your lips wandered down across his neck, peppering the skin there with kisses, and down to his chest. Your mouth brushed over a nipple, flicking it gently with your tongue, and Dean gasped.

Your hands began fiddling with his belt as you covered every inch of bare skin with kisses. As you worked on his pants, tugging them down, your mouth moved down his arm until you reached the Mark, the skin there warm against your lips. You kissed it softly, before finally managing to remove his pants.

Once they were gone, you quickly stripped of your own pants, leaving yourself in your underwear as you straddled Dean to kiss him again. The two of you shared your breath for a long moment as your hands moved to his shoulders, massaging them softly, your fingers moving down his arms slowly. You rubbed his powerful muscles until he was completely relaxed beneath you, letting out a moan into your mouth. “God, I love you so much.”

“Love you too, Winchester,” you replied, letting your fingers gently brush over the Mark. At last you sat back, grinding your still-clothed heat against his dick, which was now straining against his boxers. Dean’s hips bucked up against yours, and you whimpered softly.

“As much as I want this to last forever,” Dean spoke up, “I need you right now, Y/N. Please.” He reached up to unclasp your bra, and you slipped the straps from your shoulders. The discarded bra joined the rest of your clothes next to the bed, and the two of you quickly wriggled out of your underwear.

Dean wrapped his legs around your hips, pulling you close against him. His dick brushed against your wet heat as his arms pulled you down so that he could kiss you again, his hands roaming your back and shoulders and chest, fingers finally twining in your hair. At last you shifted your hips to line him up with your entrance, slowly sinking down onto him.

Dean groaned softly as you began to move, rocking slowly on top of him. Your lips danced over his neck, sucking hickies to the surface, nipping at the skin there. And then you took hold of his arm and lifted it to your mouth, kissing the Mark gently all over. “We’ll figure this out,” you murmured against his skin. “We always do.”  
“I trust you,” Dean replied, and you smiled. The fact that he could put his faith in you when he didn’t see any way out meant so much to you.

You ran your hands through his hair and began to move faster. Part of you wanted to take the whole thing slowly, to make this last forever, but you were getting impatient and you could tell Dean was too by the way he bucked against you, resting his hands on your hips.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Dean grunted as he continued to kiss you, panting out words in between. “I… I know you can… save me.”

“I’ll never stop trying to save you,” you murmured, adjusting your position so that your clit rubbed against his pelvic bone each time you lowered your hips. Your orgasm built slowly, the heat gradually coiling in your stomach, and you closed your eyes, taking in the sensation.

Dean groaned as he came, the sensation tipping you over the edge soon after. You continued to kiss him throughout your orgasm until you slumped on his chest, panting.  
“You know what?” Dean said after a moment. “I think I have something to fight for after all.”

You smiled, rolling off him and grabbing his arm to kiss the Mark again, feeling its bumpy texture against your lips. “You’re not gonna give up, Dean. There’s got to be an answer. We always figure things out somehow.”

He turned his head, fixing you with his green-eyed stare for a long moment, his fingers dancing over your face. “I know.”

“And right now,” you continued, rubbing the Mark with your thumb, “we’re both going to rest. We’ll talk to Sam and Cas later, but right now we’re going to put all this out of our minds.”

Dean shuffled closer to you, pushing his leg between yours, resting it there. “That’s easy with you around.”


End file.
